Baby Its Cold Outside (YunJae)
by asroyedian
Summary: Niat Jaejoong untuk pulang kerumahnya dibatalkan oleh hujan, dan Yunho saat itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Jaejoong../Yunnie, aku kedinginan, hangatkan aku../Bad summary/Warning NC !/ONESHOOT/YunJae


**FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu judulnya Baby, its Cold Outside.. kebetulan lagu itu ada versi yang dinyanyikan oleh Blaine dan Kurt, pasangan homoseksual di pilem series GLEE wkwkwk.. dan juga akibat saya dengerin lagu dari emak JJ yang judulnya Kiss B, saya jadi terdorong pengen bikin NC, ini FF NC pertama author jadi maaf kalau nggak HOT ! *ngakak***

**Btw ini saya repost ya, soalnya nggaktau kenapa ini fanfiction saya tiba-tiba dihapus :'( padahal review nya sudah lumayan banyak.. *sedih :'(**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Rated : M**

**Warning NC (Not for Children) ! Cah cilik nggakusah moco ! awas nambah dosa…**

**Sekali lagi, ini NC dan YAOI (Boy x Boy) ! Yang nggak suka silahkan ALT + F4 ! Simple ! :)**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca !**

* * *

**Baby it's Cold Outside**

Cerita ini dimulai dengan kedua tokoh utama kita Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas rumah mereka di perpustakaan kecil yang ada di rumah besar milik Yunho. Orang tua Yunho yang super sibuk sedang pergi menjalankan tugas bisnisnya, sehingga saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja di rumah besar milik Yunho. Yunho dan Jaejoong saat ini adalah siswa tingkat akhir di Sekolah Menengah Atas, sudah 1 tahun mereka berpacaran sejak kelas 2 SMA , namun walau sudah terbilang lama berpacaran, mereka berdua belum pernah berciuman apalagi 'making love', walaupun Yunho sangat menginginkan melakukan hal itu tapi ia sangat menghargai Jaejoong, dan juga amanat orang tua Jaejoong untuk menjaga Jaejoong kecil mereka. Selama 1 tahun berpacaran, mereka hanya sekedar berpelukan, berpegangan tangan, atau menjalani waktu berdua dengan belajar bersama seperti sekarang ini. Jujur saja, Yunho sudah agak mulai bosan dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti ini ini saja, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru dengan kekasihnya.

Saat ini baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho masing-masing sibuk mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Namun sesekali Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang masih berkutat dengan buku tulis miliknya, memandangi karya Tuhan yang menurutnya sangat indah, memandangi keindahan kekasihnya. Jaejoong yang merasa dipandangi diam-diam oleh Yunho kemudian ia melirik kearah Yunho yang kedapatan saat ini tengah mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. Yunho yang ketahuan memandangi diam-diam kekasihnya kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bukunya lagi, merasa malu. Sedangkan Jaejoong kemudian tertawa melihat Yunho yang nampak gelagapan.

"Aku tahu Yunnie, kau memandangiku daritadi.. hihihi" Ucap Jaejoong disela tawanya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya cengengesan saja menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong, sejujurnya ia merasa malu dengan sikapnya barusan.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Jaejoong kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya, ia mulai memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas nya yang berwarna merah.

"Yunnie, sudah sore.. aku ingin pulang ke rumah.." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih terlihat menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan heran.

"He? Sudah mau pulang ? Tunggu sebentar lagi Jaejoongie.." Ujar Yunho kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, lalu duduk di sebelah Jaejoong, kekasihnya. Ia sejujurnya masih ingin berdua-duaan dengan kekasih cantiknya, ia sedikit kecewa karena Jaejoong memutuskan akan pulang kerumahnya.

"Ini sudah akan malam, Yunnie… aku pulang ya.." Ujar Jaejoong lalu tersenyum pada Yunho yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya.

Cup

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju ruangan depan rumah milik Yunho, berniat akan pulang kerumahnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat umma, appa, dan noona nya khawatir karena pulang terlalu malam.

Yunho lalu dengan cepat menyusul Jaejoong ke ruang depan, dengan setengah berlari. Yunho kemudian menahan tangan Jaejoong yang berniat akan membuka knop pintu rumahnya yang bercat putih itu.

"Tinggalah disini sebentar lagi.. aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti.." Ujar Yunho penuh harap pada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah menatapnya heran. Yunho sejujurnya ingin sekali bisa bermanja-manja pada Jaejoong lebih lama lagi, ia ingin menghabiskan moment berdua dengan Jaejoong lebih lama lagi. Jujur saja, selama mereka berpacaran, tidak ada hal special yang terjadi, paling-paling hanya ciuman di kening atau di pipi saja. Menurut Yunho hal itu saja tidak cukup. Ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Jaejoong lebih dari itu.

Jaejoong menatap heran Yunho yang saat ini memandangnya seperti anak kucing yang ada di film Shrek, sangat imut menurutnya. Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh menanggapi ucapan Yunho, sejujurnya ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama lagi dengan Yunho. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ? ia mempunyai orang tua dan seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat over protective kepadanya.

"Aku takut nanti Appa ku menungguku pulang, Yunnie.. kau tahu Appa ku kan ?" Ucap Jaejoong lembut kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho-nya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yunnie.. aku benar-benar harus pulang.." Ujar Jaejoong lembut pada Yunho yang masih menatapnya, kemudian ia mengusap lembut pipi Yunho, bermaksud untuk menghibur Yunho yang saat ini sepertinya tengah kecewa berat.

Yunho kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya, seperti seorang anak kecil yang saat ini tengah merajuk minta dibelikan permen.

"Aku masih rindu padamu, Jaejoongiee.." Kata Yunho manja pada Jaejoong, yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan kekehan imut dari Jaejoong.

"Hihihi besok aku kesini lagi, Yunnie.. jangan begitu Yunnie-yaa.." Ucap Jaejoong manja, kemudian mencubit pelan pipi Yunho. Yunho yang merasa kesal terhadap Jaejoong, hanya diam saja menanggapi Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian mengecup pelan pipi Yunho lagi, setelah itu ia berjalan ke pintu depan, berniat untuk membuka knop pintu itu, namun tiba-tiba…

.

.

JDERR! Bresssss….

.

.

Tiba-tiba di luar terjadi petir langsung disertai dengan hujan deras. Jaejoong yang berniat untuk pulang kemudian langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, ia tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan untuk pulang. Ia tidak mau kehujanan dan kebasahan. Terpaksa ia menunggu di rumah Yunho sampai hujan benar-benar berhenti. Namun ia tidak ingin bumonim nya merasa cemas, ia kemudian mempunyai ide. Ia berniat untuk meminta tolong pada Yunho saja untuk mengantarkannya pulang, karena Yunho bisa menyetir mobil.

Yunho yang mengetahui kondisi di luar yang sedang hujan disertai petir, kemudian langsung merasa senang bukan main. Ini artinya kekasih cantiknya akan tinggal disini lebih lama lagi. Ia mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah bingung memikirkan cara bagaimana pulang, kemudian berbalik menghadap Yunho yang masih berada di belakangnya, ia kemudian berjalan mendekat kea rah Yunho yang saat ini tengah tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Yunnie, antarkan aku pulang.. jeball" Ujar Jaejoong memohon pada Yunho.

"Tapi di luar dingin sayang, aku tidak mau kita kedinginan di luar.. kau tahu, aku tidak suka dingin.." Ucap Yunho mencari-cari alasan sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Jaejoong.

"Bumonim ku pasti khawatir Yunnie.. mengertilah.." Kata Jaejoong penuh harap pada Yunho yang saat ini tengah tersenyum mengerikan padanya.

"Tapi di luar dingin, sayang.." Kata Yunho mengulangi perkataannya tadi, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri di depannya, Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho semakin mendekatinya kemudian reflek ia memundurkan langkahnya, hingga tubuhnya membentur pintu bercat putih itu yang tadi tidak sempat ia buka.

"A-aku benar-benar harus pulang Yunnie.. umma dan appa ku pasti khawatir padaku.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal.." Ujar Jaejoong gugup pada Yunho yang saat ini sangat dekat padanya.

"Tapi di luar dingin, sayang.. " Ujar Yunho lagi-lagi mengulangi perkataannya, ia kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bahkan tanganmu saat ini dingin seperti es.." Ujar Yunho kemudian mengecup pelan tangan putih milik Jaejoong. kedua pipi Jaejoong kemudian memerah bak tomat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho. Ia bingung dengan Yunho, sebelumnya Yunho belum pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Tapi jujur, ia suka dengan perlakuan Yunho saat ini.

"Ta-tapi Yunnie…." Ujar Jaejoong mencari-cari alasan untuk kabur dari situasi seperti ini, sebenarnya ia merasa takut juga dengan Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Bibirmu terlihat manis, Jaejoongie.." Kata Yunho sembari menatap bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong, semakin mendekat hingga hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Jaejoong saat ini merasa gelagapan dengan perlakuan Yunho, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Yu-yunh.. mmmhh" Jaejoong berniat mencari alasan lagi untuk kabur, namun sayangnya perkataannya terpotong oleh ciuman mendadak dari Yunho. Yunho kemudian dengan lembut melumat bibir atas milik Jaejoong yang saat ini terasa sangat manis di indra perasanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong ? Ia hanya shock tiba-tiba dicium lembut oleh Yunho, ia hanya diam saja, tapi ia juga tidak menolaknya. Jujur, ia juga merasa bosan dengan hubungan mereka yang begitu-begitu saja. Ia juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memejamkan kedua mata doe nya, menikmati ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh kekasih tampannya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka berciuman seperti itu, tidak ada nafsu, hanya cinta. Yunho kemudian melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua, dan terkejutnya ia ketika Jaejoong justru malah mengejarnya, ingin berciuman lagi. Yunho lalu menolehkan wajahnya mencoba menolak, ia terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang ternyata terbuai dengan ciumannya. Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu kemudian membuka kedua mata doe nya, menatap kesal Yunho yang saat ini tengah menertawakan dirinya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang tengah kesal kepadanya lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Setelah itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sensitive milik Jaejoong. Bibir hatinya sengaja ia dekatkan ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, aku sangat mencintaimu.. tinggalah disini sebentar lagi.. " Ujar Yunho setengah mendesah. Ia kemudian meniupkan nafas hangatnya ke telinga sensitive milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho hanya bisa melenguh, merasa geli sekaligus aneh, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong kemudian dengan malu-malu melepaskan pelukan Yunho, ia menatap lekat kedua mata musang Yunho yang saat ini memandangnya penuh cinta.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" Ujar Jaejoong pada Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit ragu, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ungkapan Jaejoong padanya, namun seketika ia kaget bukan main sekaligus senang, ketika Jaejoong mengatakan suatu kalimat mengejutkan padanya..

.

.

.

"Yunnie, aku kedinginan… hangatkan aku.."

.

.

* * *

"Mmmhh Yunhh… Yunnieeh.." Rancau Jaejoong tidak jelas ditengah ciuman panas mereka.

Tadi, setelah Jaejoong mengucapkan hal itu. Yunho tanpa berfikir dua kali langsung mendaratkan bibir seksinya ke bibir Jaejoong. Yunho tanpa segan-segan melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan agak brutal. Ia mengecup-ngecup bibir Jaejoong, menjilat, dan menyedot bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun sama, ia saat ini pun tengah menyedot-nyedot bibir Yunho dengan penuh nafsu, Jaejoong benar-benar cepat belajar. Suara erangan, nafas mereka, dan kecipak saliva terdengar jelas di ruangan tersebut dan jangan lupakan suara derasnya hujan yang juga menghiasi kegiatan panas mereka. Tangan kanan Yunho saat ini tengah memeluk pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang dagu dan pipi Jaejoong. Lalu Jaejoong yang tangannya masih terbebas kemudian langsung memeluk leher Yunho guna memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmhh.. mmhh.." Desah Jaejoong ditengah ciuman panas dan menggairahkan mereka. Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanan Yunho yang sedaritadi memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong kemudian mengusap pelan pinggang ramping Jaejoong, lalu tangan besarnya menyelinap dibalik seragam putih yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong, mengusap punggung halus milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, ia secara reflek membusungkan dadanya ketika tangan nakal Yunho bergerilya di punggungnya, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh besar Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, ia sengaja ingin menggoda kekasihnya. Yunho lalu dengan cepat menangkap lidah Jaejoong dengan lidahnya, memulai perang lidah, menyedot dan membelit lidah Jaejoong. Lidah Yunho kemudian dengan cepat masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong, mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih milik Jaejoong, mengajak lidah Jaejoong bertarung di dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengakibatkan saliva Jaejoong dan dirinya tumpah di mulut Jaejoong, lalu mengalir ke dagu Jaejoong. Yunho masih asyik menyedot-nyedot lidah milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin lemas dibuatnya, ia hanya menjambak rambut Yunho, memberikan rangsangan lain pada Yunho.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong yang masih dikalungkan di leher Yunho pun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya ia turunkan ke dada Yunho, kemudian mengusap dada Yunho yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolah dengan gerakan seduktif. Yunho hanya bisa mengerang dibuatnya. Ia baru tahu, ternyata kekasih cantiknya agresif juga.

"Mmmhh.. Jaeehh.." Erang Yunho dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kiri Yunho juga tidak tinggal diam, ia menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Jaejoong, mengusap dada Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolahnya, mencubiti nipple Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus seragam putihnya.

"Ahh.. ngaaahh.. mmh." Jaejoong mendesah karena perlakuan tangan nakal Yunho yang mencubiti nipple nya, ia merasa nikmat dibuatnya.

Bibir Yunho kemudian berpindah, sekarang bibir seksinya tepat didekat telinga sensitive milik Jaejoong, ia kemudian menjilati dan sedikit menggigit cuping telinga milik Jaejoong, dengan nakalnya ia lalu sedikit meniup niup telinga Jaejoong. Tangan-tangan nakalnya masih mengusap-usap nipple Jaejoong dari luar seragamnya dengan gerakan memutar, sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih mengusap-usap punggung halus Jaejoong dari balik seragamnya. Jaejoong merem melek dibuatnya, ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah.

"Aahh Yunnieh nghh.." Jaejoong mendesah ketika lidah basah Yunho menggelitiki telinganya, juga tangan-tangan Yunho yang bergerilya nakal di nipple dan punggung halusnya. Jaejoong juga tak mau kalah dengan Yunho, perlahan tangan Jaejoong turun melalui dada dan perut Yunho, mengusapnya seduktif. Lalu tangan nakal Jaejoong bergerak menuju selangkangan Yunho yang tampaknya sudah 'hard', ia lalu dengan berani mengelus junior milik Yunho dari luar celana nya, membuat Yunho mengerang.

"Aahh Joongieeh…" Erang Yunho, bibirnya ditempelkan di telinga Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendengar dengan jelas erangan dan desahan sexy milik Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum nakal dan puas mendengar erangan sexy Yunho.

Jaejoong masih mengelus-elus selangkangan Yunho dengan gerakan seduktif. Yunho lalu menarik wajahnya, ia kemudian menatap kedua mata doe Jaejoong yang kini nampak sayu, pandangan Jaejoong terlihat sangat bernafsu. Yunho pun sama, ia saat ini juga tengah bernafsu, ia ingin segera memasuki hole perawan kekasihnya, junior besarnya yang diusap-usap seduktif oleh Jaejoong dari luar celana saat ini bagai menjerit minta segera dimanjakkan.

"Jaejoongie, kau nakal sekali hm.." Ucap Yunho disertai smirk andalannya, kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia kembali mencium brutal bibir cherry kekasihnya yang menjadi candunya.

"Nggh mmhh…"

.

.

.

* * *

Entah bagaimana dan kapan, dua sejoli ini sekarang sudah sama-sama telanjang bulat. Saat ini mereka berdua telah berpindah ke kamar pribadi milik Yunho. Saat ini posisi Jaejoong tengah tertindih oleh badan besar milik Yunho, dengan tangan kanan Yunho sebagai penopang badan nya. Mereka lagi-lagi kembali berciuman panas, tangan kiri Yunho kini memelintir puting Jaejoong yang sudah menegang sempurna, kedua tangan Jaejoong ia kalungkan di leher Yunho, sedangkan Yunho memberikan rangsangan lain yaitu dengan menggesek-gesekan kedua junior mereka yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Aaahh mmhhh Yunnhh" Erang Jaejoong dalam ciuman mereka. Ia merasa nikmat, nikmat sekali. Yunho memberikan 3 rangsangan sekaligus padanya. Jaejoong ikut menggerakan tubuh sexy nya, sehingga menciptakan sensasi yang lebih hingga kemudian Jaejoong mencapai ketinggiannya.

"Aaahh…" Erang Jaejoong sexy saat mendapat klimaks pertamanya, ia melepaskan ciumannya sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan sayu dan penuh nafsu. Kemudian ia memandangi perutnya dan junior besar Yunho yang tersiram oleh cairan miliknya. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu, Jaejoong sungguh sangat seksi seperti ini. Rambut yang basah karena peluh, dada berisi nya yang naik turun, dan perut rata nya yang tersiram oleh cairannya sendiri, benar-benar sexy, pikir Yunho. Yunho lalu dengan seduktif melumuri perut rata dan dada Jaejoong dengan cairan Jaejoong sendiri, mengusap-usap dada Jaejoong seduktif.

"Kau sungguh sexy, Sayang.." Ucap Yunho nakal masih sambil mengusap dada Jaejoong seduktif, Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan perlakuan Yunho.

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi berciuman dengan liar. Yunho lalu menurunkan ciumannya, ia saat ini tengah menciumi leher jenjang milik Jaejoong, sesekali ia hisap dan ia gigit leher Jaejoong berkali-kali, hingga tercipta tanda merah keunguan di leher mulus Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mendongakan kepalanya keatas, memberikan akses penuh pada Yunho yang saat ini tengah bermain-main di leher mulusnya, sambil sesekali membisikkan kata-kata nakal yang semakin membuatnya terangsang.

Yunho menghentikan ciumannya di leher jenjang Jaejoong. Memandang hasil karya nya dengan bangga.

"Kau hanya milikku Jaejoongie…" Ucap Yunho posesif pada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah memandangnya sayu.

Yunho lalu melanjutkan daerah jajahannya, ia kini menyedot-nyedot putting Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah menegang. Ia menyedot-nyedot seperti bayi yang tengah kehausan, tangan kiri nya ia gunakan untuk memilin putting Jaejoong yang sebelah kiri, jari telunjuknya memutari putting Jaejoong yang menegang. Ujung lidah Yunho menjilat-jilat ujung putting Jaejoong yang sudah menegang.

"Aaahh Yunhh ngghh.." Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah dibuatnya, kedua tangannya tanpa sadar menjambak rambut brunette Yunho dan menekan kepala Yunho, seakan meminta lebih pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Yunho lalu menurunkan ciumannya, ia sedikit menjilati area pusar Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong reflek membusungkan dadanya, merasa geli sekaligus nikmat. Yunho semakin menurunkan ciumannya, hingga saat ini ia berhadapan dengan junior kecil milik Jaejoong yang sudah menegang sempurna. Yunho memandang junior Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu, namun ia tak langsung melahap junior mungil itu. Yunho ingin sedikit menggoda Jaejoong. Ia menaikkan paha Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya, lalu mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit paha dalam Jaejoong hingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan. Ia lalu menciumi kedua bola Jaejoong, ia membiarkan Junior milik Jaejoong mengeluarkan pre cum nya, ia ingin sedikit menggoda Jaejoong.

"Aaahh Yunnhh.. cepatth masukannh nggh.." Desah Jaejoong frustasi, ia sungguh frustasi karena Yunho tidak segera memanjakan miliknya yang sudah mengeluarkan pre cum.

"Masukkan apa sayang ?" Tanya Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan suara bass nya yang dibuat se sexy mungkin.

"Aarrgghh.. cepat masukkan penisku ke mulutmu !" Ujar Jaejoong akhirnya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, juniornya ingin segera dimanjakkan. Mendengar itu Yunho sedikit terkekeh, ternyata Jaejoong nya sangat agresif ketika di ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Jaejoongie.." Ucap Yunho kemudian ia segera mengulum junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang. Ia menjilati, menyedot junior Jaejoong seperti sebuah permen lollipop. Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho, mulut kecilnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan sexy, kedua mata doe nya dipejamkan.

"Aaahh.. Yunhoo aaahh…" Desah Jaejoong nakal, ia benar-benar merasa nikmat. Yunho yang mendengar desahan Jaejoong yang semakin keras, lalu mempercepat gerakannya, hingga Jaejoong merasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya, otot perutnya menegang, lagi-lagi ia mencapai ketinggiannya.

"Aaaahhh" Erang Jaejoong panjang saat mencapai ketinggiannya.

.

.

Yunho kemudian merangkak naik, ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat kelelahan. Dengan lembut ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahi Jaejoong.

"Buka kedua matamu, sayang.." Perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah menetralkan nafasnya pasca klimaksnya tadi. Jaejoong kemudian membuka kedua matanya yang sedaritadi terpejam, ia melihat kedua mata musang Yunho yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh nafsu. Ia lupa, junior Yunho saat ini masih mengacung tegak. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Yunhh.." Ujar Jaejoong mendesah.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk memuaskanku, Jaejoongie.." Ucap Yunho menuntut. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua paha Jaejoong, kemudian menahan pinggang Jaejoong menggunakan bantal. Yunho saat ini melihat hole pink Jaejoong yang berkedut-kedut seperti minta diisi. Yunho lalu melumuri jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menggunakan saliva nya sendiri. Lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole sempit milik Jaejoong. ia memasukkan jari nya dengan hati-hati, ia tahu, ini yang pertama kali untuk Jaejoong.

"Aarkkhh Yunhh.." Ujar Jaejoong merasa kesakitan. Ia tahu, ini masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan nanti sewaktu permainan inti.

"Sakit ?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati kepada Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah meringis menahan sakit, ia harus menahan diri. Bagaimanapun ini adalah yang pertama untuk Jaejoong.

"Se-sedikit Yunh.. la-lanjutkan saja.." Ujar Jaejoong menahan sakit, ia tidak mau membuat Yunho khawatir, ia tidak mau merusak moment ini.

Yunho lalu menambah lagi jarinya, membuat erangan kesakitan Jaejoong semakin menjadi. Dengan lembut ia mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya di dalam hole Jaejoong, mencari keberadaan titik yang bisa membuat Jaejoong melayang ke surga.

"Aaaahhnn…" Desah Jaejoong.

"Disituhh Yunhh.. rasanya nikmathh.." Ujar Jaejoong sembari mendesah, perlahan junior mungil yang tadinya tertidur kini menegang lagi.

Yunho tersenyum, akhirnya ia mendapatkan sweet spot Jaejoong. ia kemudian mengeluar masukkan jari-jarinya, mencoba menghafal titik tersebut. Jaejoong mendesah seirama dengan tusukan jari-jari Yunho. Junior mungil Jaejoong kini sudah menegang lagi.

"Aah ! Aah !" Desah Jaejoong seirama dengan tusukan jari Yunho. Namun ia kemudian harus kecewa, karena Yunho mengeluarkan jari nya dari hole miliknya.

"Yunhh.." Desah Jaejoong kecewa karena Yunho mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang menyentuh titik nikmatnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi desahan kecewa Jaejoong.

"Sabar sayang, setelah ini kita akan masuk ke permainan inti.." Kata Yunho sembari menyeringai kearah Jaejoong kemudian mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong singkat.

Yunho lalu memegang junior besar miliknya, lalu mengocoknya dengan tangannya sendiri, supaya juniornya lebih tegang. Setelahnya Yunho memposisikan junior besarnya di hole Jaejoong. menggesek-gesekan ujung juniornya ke hole Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong seakan merasakan sengatan listrik yang menyenangkan, ia menggeliat sexy. Setelahnya Yunho perlahan memasukkan kepala juniornya ke dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Aaaah Yunhh.. sakitthh.." Erang Jaejoong kesakitan. Padahal itu baru kepala junior Yunho saja, bagaimana jika masuk semuanya ? Jaejoong memberontak dalam kungkungan Yunho, kaki-kakinya mendorong-dorong bahu Yunho, bermaksud untuk menyudahi permainan mereka. Jaejoong merasa kesakitan sekarang. Namun Yunho sama sekali tidak menggubris Jaejoong, ia malah berusaha memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Jaejoong, dalam sekali sentakan Junior besar Yunho kini tertanam sempurna di hole sempit Jaejoong.

"Aaaarrkkhh ! Hiks.. hiks.. Yunhh sakiiithh.." Erang Jaejoong merasa kesakitan. Setitik Kristal bening mengalir dari mata doe indahnya. Ternyata rasanya benar-benar sakit sekali. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kesakitan seperti itu kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong, kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Setelah itu ia kembali mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong, berniat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit Jaejoong. bersamaan dengan itu, Yunho mulai menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur.

"Mmhhh ngaaahh nggh.." Desah Jaejoong dalam ciuman mereka. Tubuh mungilnya terlonjak-lonjak seirama dengan tusukan Yunho dibawah sana. Yunho kemudian menghentikan ciumannya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sensitive Jaejoong.

"Aah..aahh Jaejoonghh.." Desah Yunho nikmat. Juniornya serasa dipijit-pijit oleh dinding hole Jaejoong, rasanya sungguh nikmat hingga tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Yunho semakin mempercepat hujamannya pada hole Jaejoong, berkali-kali Junior Yunho menghujan titik nikmat Jaejoong yang juga membuat Jaejoong mendesah keenakan.

"Ahh ! Aahh ! Aaah ! Yunnhh aahh !" Desah Jaejoong semakin keras, seirama dengan tusukan Yunho dibawah sana. Ia merasa nikmat. Kedua kaki jenjangnya ia kalungkan di pinggang Yunho membuat junior mungilnya bergesekan dengan perut Yunho, sementara kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Yunho. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan hujaman Yunho.

Yunho lalu menarik wajahnya hingga ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang saat ini memerah karena menahan nikmat yang amat sangat, bibir kecilnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan-desahan sexy, sementara kedua mata doe nya terpejam erat. Yunho sama sekali tidak menghentikan hujamannya pada hole Jaejoong, ia malah justru mempercepat hujamannya. Yunho kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke pangkuannya. Jaejoong lalu langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yunho, sementara kedua kakinya masih dikalungkan di pinggang Yunho. Posisi ini justru malah membuat junior Yunho tertanam sempurna di hole Jaejoong.

Yunho menaik turunkan pinggulnya, begitu juga Jaejoong yang saat ini dibutakan oleh kenikmatan, ia pun turut menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Yunho semakin mempercepat hujamannya, semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat. Hingga klimaks menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Aaaahhh…" Desah mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya. Yunho menyemprotkan benihnya ke dalam hole Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong menyemprotkan cairannya ke perut Yunho. Mereka berdua terengah karena aktivitas mereka barusan. Yunho kemudian membaringkan tubuh telanjang Jaejoong ke ranjang miliknya tanpa melepas Juniornya yang masih tertanam di hole Jaejoong. ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang. Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah.

"Saranghae Jaejoongie.." Ucap Yunho, kemudian menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong yang berkeringat.

Jaejoong yang masih kelelahan akibat aktivitas mereka barusan, kemudian tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh Yunho.

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie.." jawab Jaejoong kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Yunho yang saat ini melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Yunho tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Jaejoong, ia lalu mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong. Namun kemudian ia terkejut ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya, melepas sambungan diantara mereka. Jaejoong lalu menarik bahu Yunho hingga Yunho saat ini tidur telentang, kemudian ia duduk di paha Yunho, memandang Yunho yang saat ini tengah memandangnya bingung. Raut wajah bingung Yunho kemudian tergantikan oleh smirk pervertnya saat Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Yunnie, aku mau lagi.."

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Uapahh ! JJ pengen lagi hihihihi tapi ronde selanjutnya silahkan diimajinasikan sendiri ya XD**

**Oke, bagaimana dengan fanfiction ini ? Berikan komentar kalian yak.. ini FF NC pertama author XD**

**Review kalian benar-benar membuat saya semangat menulis !**

**Oke, Asroyedian undur diri dulu ! Salam anak metal ! \m/**


End file.
